Pawn
by pixeled
Summary: Kaname/Zero. Zero can't help wanting Kaname.


"I thought I sensed something very unpleasant," he heard the pureblood practically spit. "It's you."

Kain and Seiren stood about, eyes accusatory and full of malice for the level D vampire that was Zero Kiryu. They were always there, protecting their pureblood prince. With a wave he dismissed them and looked at Zero.

"Come to my room."

His pretense was Yuki and her feelings, ever her knight. He confronted Kaname Kuran here in the moon dormitory, dared to risk it.

"Make yourself at home. Take a seat," Kaname said, idly going through the letters on his desk. But Zero refused to sit. Not here, not in his enemy's lair. The room was huge, almost like an apartment, and reeked of wealth. He had the biggest of the vampire rooms, the largest canopy bed, made for shielding the man from the light.

"So," Kaname said, fangs slightly glinting in the low light of the candles he'd lit with his thoughts. "…Shall I destroy one of Yuki's fears right now?" Zero barely had enough time to react before Kaname was slamming him into the wall beside his large divan. His eyes flashed from lavender to red as Kaname made him bleed and Bloody Rose appeared from his lapels on its chains, aimed at Kuran's throat just as the pureblood was gripping at Kiryu over his pulse point, his vampire claws digging into them, blood dripping down into his shirt.

"Do it," Zero sneered, his speech slightly labored from the grip on his throat. "I can probably shoot at the same time." I'll drag you to Hell with me, he thought with a sneer as his trigger finger itched to release a bullet into the pureblood vampire. Kaname smiled cruelly as he tightened his hold on Zero.

"Look at you," he hissed. "Vampires should fear and respect purebloods by instinct," he said with a condescending air, "but you bare your fangs without reserve." Truly Zero was bearing his fangs, the copper scent in the air—even if it was his own, making those fangs apparent in the low light. Their eyes were level against one another, deep rich blood glaring into glowing red.

"I really do hate you," Kaname said with no mirth, making Zero bleed more as he pulled him down bodily against the divan. "Many times I've considered killing you with one blow, but….releasing you from your suffering won't do." Zero sneered as he clawed at Kaname's face, tearing blood from him, his gun releasing by the side of Kuran's face. The pureblood only smiled as his blood dripped down onto Zero's face, making his eyes glow more.

"Tell me," Zero said, eyes narrowing, "are all purebloods obsessive?" The gun twitched in his hand, aching to shoot the damn pureblood prince. Kaname only smiled.

"You have no intention of killing me," he said coolly, eyes burning into Zero's. "And if I kill you needlessly," he continued, "Yuki will grieve." More of his blood fell onto Zero's cheek, and if he was honest, he was having a hard time not giving up and licking it from his fingers. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Kaname, who continued to smile at the level D vampire.

"Heh," he laughed at the anguish in those eyes warring between lavender and red, "at least your body is honest. You see blood, my blood, and I can see lust in your eyes." Zero frowned, feeling a warmth spread through his body and settling in his groin at the whole situation. His need for Kaname was like the blood staining his cheek, too evident.

"There are puncture wounds on Yuki's neck that haven't healed," Kaname practically purred, conspiratorial. "Kiryu," he said his name like a question, caressing the tattoo on his neck, "has your hunger increased?"he asked before clawing at it and then slapping him so hard that Zero fell back against the divan panting, holding his cheek, his Bloody Rose lowering. "How can you protect Yuki when you're in that state?" He grew excited at the scent and sight of Zero's blood, licking his fingers of its sticky essence, tasting Kiryu. He tasted like Yuki, her rich blood flowing through his veins. It was a heady taste, all innocence clashing with the darkness of the vampire hunter's blood. Kiryu tasted like death and something forbidden, and Kaname found that he wanted more. But there would be time for that later. There was something he had to do. He had to offer his blood to his accursed enemy.

"I should have shot you in the hand first," Zero glared, holding Bloody Rose up shakily at Kaname's face. "That way you couldn't have tasted my blood, vampire," he said spitting out the final word.

"You should do it now then," Kaname said, "before the hunger robs you of all reason." He took that arm holding Bloody Rose in his, moving the offensive weapon from his beautiful face. He stroked Zero's face in his hand, lips moving over that throbbing pulse in his neck. His blood smelled of hate and it turned Kaname on.

"Take my blood," Kaname said, kneeling in front of Zero and stretching his neck out obscenely. Kaname smelled sweet, like roses. His blood thrummed in his neck and all of his veins seemed to sing for Zero to take of him. The red clashed in Zero's eyes and his groin ached again.

"You must be joking," he spat, not wanting to concede to the fact that every fiber in him wanted that sweet pure blood to ooze into his mouth. He wanted to bite Kuran, wipe that smug smile off his lips and drain him of his blood, fuck him against the divan until he was breathless and words escaped

him.

"You think I'm joking?" Kaname laughed. "The blood of Kuran that flows through my body will prolong your life." He stroked his fingers through Zero's hair and pulled him close. "The shadows of madness will recede. I cannot have you die now." No, Kaname thought, you are my pawn and I will enjoy your suffering.

"I've allowed you to live so that you can serve Yuki. I know you won't betray her."

On his knees, Zero still craved that blood. He clutched at his own throat, feeling his blood flow freely from the mark on his neck.

"You're assuming things…as usual," Zero growled.

"Oh, but I know…" Kaname whispered, "because our feelings for Yuki are probably the same." Zero blinked, thinking of how he'd almost kissed her in his feverishness, almost killed her by draining too much blood on several occasions. Yuki made his body stiff, like Kaname's body was making him right now. He wanted to drain her of her blood, but he also wanted to preserve her.

"I…I only want Yuki to smile from the bottom of her heart," Zero admitted. It was guilt. She was his victim and yet he wanted her to be happy.

"Me too," Kaname said softly.

Zero's feelings for Yuki were complicated, much like his feelings for Kaname. They had been under the same roof for four years, technically like brother and sister, but he felt more for her. With Kaname it was hate and lust. Knowing Kaname had the same feelings for Yuki made him feel intensely possessive. Yuki was not his to crave, and Kaname had been there before him. He wanted to at once kill the pureblood and fuck him, make him feel powerless beneath him as he pounded inside him. Even now he could smell Shizuka Hio's blood in him. He wanted to make him pay for taking what was rightfully his.

"I don't want her to sacrifice herself!" Zero said, eyes clouded by lust. Yuki had offered herself to not only Shizuka but to Kaname.

 _"Will my heart become stronger if I'm a vampire?"_ She'd asked him. He'd wanted to kill her then, make her his. Fuck Kaname for offering it to her, he wanted to be the one. But he couldn't—physically couldn't. He wasn't a pureblood.

"Exactly," Kaname said, pulling Zero out of his reverie.

And so it was decided. Kaname pulled Zero close and kissed him hard, biting at his bottom lip cruelly, making him bleed. He sucked his blood into his mouth and spat. "Your blood is cursed," Kaname hissed and then moved Zero's face toward his throat. "Do it. You are my pawn."

Zero cursed himself for moving of his own accord and sinking his fangs into Kaname's throat. His blood tasted like Shizuka Hio, death, life, and roses. Its scent and taste invaded him. He drank deeply, and pushed at Kaname, Bloody Rose still against his neck. He used his free hand to undo the zipper of Kaname's pants and slipped his hand inside, finding the vampire hard for him. His blood pumped there, the heat coming off his cock like he was alive.

He'd died that day four years ago, a bloody mess at Shizuka's delicate feet. The kuruizaki hime's smile had been cruel. Ichiru watched as he slipped into unconsciousness. That day was like this day. He'd died again with his fangs to Kaname's throat, Yuki and his blood mixing in his veins to replace his own.

"You hate me," Kaname laughed. "But you can't help wanting me, too." He allowed Zero to stroke him, and reached into Zero's pants as well. "You're so hard for me," he commented in a cruel voice. "How you've longed for me."

"Shut up," Zero hissed, wiping his lips. Blood was everywhere on him. The front of his school uniform was stained red. His hand didn't stop stroking Kaname though, just as Kaname did not stop.

"You want to fuck me, fill yourself with my blood," Kaname laughed, feeling Zero twitch in his palm, his eyes glowing red still. "I wonder if that would satisfy you. But you see, you are not going to fuck me. I wouldn't deign to let you enter my body that way. But I will enter you," he said. "I will even do it here, in my room, on my bed. Strip for me, Kiryu."

Zero found himself obeying, not sure why. He got out of his blood stained clothes quickly, panting. Something about the pureblood in his veins made him want to obey. He was Kaname's pawn, after all, a mere toy to the man who was much older than he looked. In human years he was just a year older than Zero, but in vampire years he was much older. The ten years he'd watched over Yuki he'd appeared as the same eighteen-year-old boy to her, but he was much older. And that age and his pureblood heritage had power over Zero, who was a mere seventeen human years.

Naked now, Kaname commanded Zero to lie against the bed. He pulled back the canopy gracefully to allow the teen to lie on the bed, to do his bidding. This wasn't Yuki, an innocent who he wanted to cherish, but his enemy who wanted to invade bodily and make suffer. And he had a very specific type of suffering in store for him, one where pleasure and pain would blend uniquely for the vampire hunter.

Zero laid back on the bed, his pale skin marred by both his own blood and Kaname's. His lips were stained by that blood, running down into his throat. Kaname observed that Zero was lovely—a perfect specimen. With his silver hair and lavender eyes—now warring with red—he was beautiful in his own way. He knew why Yuki was conflicted, torn between her feelings for Kaname and her feelings for Zero. How she must have felt when he bit into her, it must have been exquisite; it was why he'd almost set his plan in motion too early, made her a vampire before it was her time to know all about herself. It was Zero who had almost undone him. And he would make the beautiful boy pay.

"Open your legs," Kaname said simply as he took a vial of lube from his closet. He wanted Zero to be in pain, but not too much. Too much pain would spoil his pleasure. He wanted Zero to be wonderfully conflicted when he took him, warring inside himself with thoughts of pleasure and of pain. The pleasure of having a pureblood mate with him, and the pain of it being with his enemy, a vampire. Zero's very existence was one of conflict. The Hunter's Society allowed him to live, but what they didn't know was that he was allowed to live because of this pureblood vampire. The thought made Kaname smile.

Zero did what was asked of him, opening his trembling legs. The vampire sat beside him on the bed and gently placed his hand on his knees, then opened the vial and coated his fingers in the slippery substance. Once they were slick enough, he slid a finger inside the level D vampire and delighted in the tension that created.

"Relax, Kiryu, or I'm going to be forced to hurt you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Zero asked, forcing himself to relax and accept not one but two of Kaname's fingers. The pureblood opened him up with those fingers, fucking him with them and brushing against his prostate. When Zero started panting he withdrew the fingers and began slicking up his cock.

"I'm going to pierce your neck with my fangs as I enter you, and taste my blood in your veins," Kaname said into Zero's ear right before he did just that. His fangs broke skin as he pushed inside Zero's body and held him down as he began to struggle, drinking deep as he began to move inside him. Soon Zero was moving with him, and he grabbed Kaname and drank from the same spot he'd torn into on his neck, drinking just as deep as he had before.

"Don't ever forget…for whom this blood was offered," Kaname said as Zero drank." Zero was touching himself now, fingers grasping at his erection desperately and tugging as he filled his body with Kaname's blood. "Zero…no one hates vampires more than you, yet you need more blood than any vampire."

Zero had the decency to stop drinking and touching himself to glare at Kaname, who just laughed.

"What would the Hunter's Society do if they knew you were in my bed, being fucked by a pureblood vampire?" He asked, toying with the boy. "Oh don't be like that. You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Kaname stretched his neck out and thrusted inside Zero hard. "Keep feeding from me. You need it."

Zero stared at Kaname's pale throat marred by those two fang marks and sunk right back onto his neck. Kaname groaned.

"Yes…that's it….give in to your basic desires…your lust for blood and my come…."

Zero only drank more deeply, panting against Kaname when he sped the thrust of his hips up.

Soon Zero was pressed into the bed and shuddering as Kaname moved his hand away from himself and started stroking Zero in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me," Kaname purred, pulling Zero's legs apart farther and snapping his hips into him, fucking him hard.

"Kuran…." Zero gasped, "make me."

Kaname's eyes flashed with something then and he began to snap his hips harder, the bed creaking below them. Zero was clutching at the headboard now, crying out with every thrust.

"Come for me," Kaname growled, and Zero did, his body arching off the bed and head thrown back, silver hair wild. Kaname followed soon after and then pulled out of him, laughing as he carelessly shoved the boy aside. "Get dressed and get out of here," he commanded. "And don't forget what I told you. You are my pawn, Yuki's vampire knight."

Zero dressed in a hurry and leveled Bloody Rose at Kaname one more time as he left, not trusting the pureblood one bit. When he was gone, Kaname looked at the state of his room and shook his head. He'd deal with the clean up later. For now he was feeling satisfied.

 _Zero….one day I will make Yuki mine and you will rage_ , he thought. Until that time came, he would enjoy his pawn's suffering. He picked up a pawn from his chessboard and smiled, then caressed the king and queen fondly before leaving his room.


End file.
